There have been several methods tried in the past to mount the aviators night vision imaging system (ANVIS) goggle system to various aviators helmets, other than the U.S. Army Apache helmet. The present mounting structure is specifically designed and fabricated for mounting the ANVIS goggle system to the uniquely shaped Apache helmet.
Required features for the mounting structure to be used on the uniquely designed Apache aviators helmet was the need to fit the mounting structure to the helmet without modifying the helmet or interfering with the existing avionics mounted on the helmet, such as the integrated helmet and display sight system (IHADSS) which is integrated into the Apache helmet and has external features on the helmet.